My Lover
by Nicki2000
Summary: "You first", I could see from the corner of my eye he was furious but sighed instead of snapping. He walked towards me and stood directly above my head. I looked up and felt something soft, and warm upon my lips. The intensity of the warmth subsided but the feel still lingered. Once the cold wisped past my lips, taking me out of daze, I relieved...he...kissed...me. KANDA kissed ME.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since I fought him at the doors. He took a job last week and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Every time I think about him I feel sad. He said to stay away the last time we parted...because of my arm and eye. What do I do the next the next time I see him. When he left there was nothing, but now I love him.

"Allen, Kanda is back", Lenalee yelled outside my door. I sat up with excitement followed by sadness. 'why get excited and go see him when he hates me' I thought but couldn't stop myself from getting dressed and opening the door. Lenalee looked at me with worried eye's but retracted them."There's a party down stairs for him".

"I thought he would be back tomorrow", I said turning to close the door and to have her think I didn't notice.

"I guess he finished early, which isn't all that surprising, but", she said nudging me."This gives you an opportunity to confess your feelings to him"

Lenalee was the one to "help" me figure out my feelings and by help I mean she told me I was in love with him and any time I tried denying it she'd pound my face in.

"No way, If I did he'd end up killing me or torturing me to death" I said while shuddering and laughing nervously as the image came to mind.

"Don't be nervous. How about this I ask him to go get my favorite chair from the basement and when he leaves you go follow"

"Kanda would never do something as to go and get someone's else's chair"

"Oh yes he will", Lenalee said as a dark aura surrounded her while she laughed evilly but stopped once we turned the corner into the dining room. I noticed Kanda was at a table alone, I guess trying to ignore the others

"Maybe", I whispered softly.

"No "Maybe's", you have to tell him or you'll always wonder "What If". Now, Go", she said pushing me in his direction. I slowly made my way over, I was half way there when Kanda looked my direction and glared. Mentally daring me to come closer, but I continued to go near him.

"Look Kanda, I know you don't want to see or talk to me but I need to tell you something.", I said looking him in the eye. He glared at me intensely but I could see behind it he was trying to decide something.

"Okay."

"What?", I said surprised he agreed to talk to me.

"I said okay" he said annoyed. "I also need to talk to you. Follow me"

'why' I thought 'Why do Kanda need to talk to me. What If he tells he hates me and says he never wants to see my face, again. We walked into a room that was bare but still had a warm feeling to it. There was a small brown wooden table set with an hourglass on it, inside it was a flower. Kanda pointed to the bed that was a cross from the set.

"Sit", I went over to the bed and sat down avoiding eye contact, Knowing he was staring straight at me."Look at me"

"N-No", If I do, he'll notice my red face.

"What do you mean 'No'?", he said irritated."You wanted to talk to me, so look me in the eye and say it"

"You first", I could see from the corner of my eye he was furious but sighed instead of snapping. He walked towards me and stood directly above my head. I looked up and felt something soft, and warm upon my lips. The intensity of the warmth subsided but the feel still lingered. Once the cold wisped past my lips, taking me out of daze, I reliezed...he...kissed...me. KANDA kissed ME.

I stared up at him red as a tomato. "Why"

"Why? Isn't it obvious. I Love you", once I heard that I became even redder if that's even possible.

"No...way", Kanda closed his eye's and sighed.

"You can think over what I said but..."

"No", I said cutting him off."I don't need to think it over"

Kanda looked at me with shock but then anger washed over his face.

"I thought you hated me this whole time. I thought I was going to live the rest of my life with un-required love."

" I never said I hated you", he shouted before pausing."You love me? For how long?"

I blushed."s-s-since last month"

"Last Month?We just meet last month. You loved me every since we meet?",he said slowly.

I looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, every since I seen your eye's filled with emotions when we were fighting I never could stop thinking of you but later I reliezed I was in love with you"

I stood up and hugged Kanda tightly like my life depended on it."Kanda, I love you"

Kanda blushed so red my heart practically leaped out of my throat. Before I knew what was happening Kanda had me down on the bed and kissing me. The more one of us tried to pull away the kiss would only become deeper.

"Allen", Kanda whispered as he slid his hand up my shirt.

"Kanda, wait, can we try that tomorrow. I just want to..."

"You want to what?"

"..."

"I want force you, Allen. I can wait"

* * *

Nicki2000:Thanks for taking the time to read. Sorry for any errors and please review. I'm Trying to decide If I should make a second chapter and If I do, should it be in Kanda's point of view.(sigh)

If It was bad don't sugar code it just tell me

Thank you for reading and _please **Review **_;)


	2. Chapter 2

Nicki2000: Sorry this took me so long...I have a good reason...okay maybe not but don't be mad this is a first for me...Okay that's not an excuse...(sigh)Sorry is all I can say for now and here the story You've been "dying" to read...Get it "dying", you know how -Man deals with Akuma...and the there dead...Hahahaaa tough crowd(rub's back of neck)

Well(clap) excuse my terrible joke and here's the story:

* * *

_'I want force you Allen, I can wait' is what I said to Allen two weeks ago. I don't know why i said that when it obviously not true._

_During my entire mission I kept having wet dreams about Allen. I didn't complain about them since they gave me a reason to complete my job early. But now there killing me. Every night I wake up in the hallway next to Allen's room. SLEEPWALKING!I couldn't believe it. ME fucking sleepwalking to get to my l-l-lovely Allen's body what was wrong with me!?_

Kanda got off the floor of the hallway and turned to knock on Allen's door but before he could the door swung open revealing a gorgeous Allen with only a pair of jeans on.

"A-A-A", was all Kanda could get out.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?", Allen said with a blush creeping onto his face.

" I-I-I",_why the hell can't I talk right and why the hell is he not wearing a_ _shirt. _Kanda looked down towards Allen's abs and his breath hitched in his throat.

" A-A-Allen", Kanda managed to get out."Why aren't you wearing a shirt"

Allen looked down and then back at Kanda. The blushed that crept on his face was now in full bloom.

"I-I-I spilled something on it at breakfast", Allen said as he held up a hand with a ball of cloth in it.

_Breakfast? Food?_

"you never spill your food.", Kanda stated.

"I-I-I need to go get my shirt cleaned", Allen said trying to run past Kanda but Kanda grabbed Allen and pinned him against he wall outside of Allen's room.

" Allen what your saying is't making sense..."

"K-K-Kanda let go", _A__llen_ stuttered.

"First you never spill food when eating, second breakfast was an hour ago, and thirdly, did you really think i was going to let my b-b-boy boyfriend...", Kanda paused at his last word. Silence was left between the two before stem were rising from both boys and a deep red blush was seen lightening their face.

_Did hat really just come from me.I called Allen my boyfriend, well he is but it never dawned on me...so this is okay...right?_

"K-K-Kanda...I love you", Allen said out of no where. The red on Kanda's face didn't compare to the red now.

"W-W-Why d-d-did y-y-you j-just s-s-say t-t-that?"

"K-K-Kanda I really love you", Allen spat again.

"I-I-I",_ Why is he saying this?. _ " A-A-Allen"

" And because I love you I..I..I"

"Y-Y-You w-w-what"

"I-I-I", somehow in someway the blush on Allen's face got bigger." I have to go"

Allen pushed Kanda away and tried to run again. _W__hy does he keep trying to run?_

" Allen are you..."

" Hey, Yuu", Came an voice a little down the hall.

_I know that annoying voice any where...It's the idiot Director._

Kanda leaned into Allen's ear and whispered, " We can finish this later "

* * *

I know I know wayyyyyy to short...but u see what happened was I became a VK yaoi lover( Kaname x Zero XD) so i begun typing up a story for them also I'm typing up a Death Note yaoi story my friend wrote that's taking FOREVER...(Light x L) to make up for this here's better jokes than before...

A computer once bet me at Chess but it was no match for me at kick boxing

You cry I cry, You laugh I laugh, Your my best friend but when a Akuma is chasing us I'm tripping you

I didn't slap you I simply high-fived your face

An overly-positive attitude may not solve all your problems but it sure can annoy the heck out of people making it worth it

Don't upset me I'm running out of places to hide the bodies

Now those are real funny jokes! Check out my other stories and review! B-) :-P :-D


	3. Author's Thoughts

Author thought:

So I started this story when I was really bad at writing and grammar and now I'm a little better. I was wondering if I should get rid of this story or just keeping going for the people still reading.

If you won't me to keep going on with this story then you can give me ideas that might help with my writer's block, also correct me on any mistakes I make On D. Gray-Man that you really don't like. I can't watch more than what's on Netflix, sorry.


End file.
